


of warehouses, fucking on your bosses desk and being caught

by ShipperTrash140109



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Office Sex, Spit As Lube, he also has a pregnant sister according to me, minor michael bashing, no preparation sorry, poor Oscar, shhh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 01:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperTrash140109/pseuds/ShipperTrash140109
Summary: shameless smut between jim and ryanorwhere jim and ryan get caught by oscar





	of warehouses, fucking on your bosses desk and being caught

“Alright everybody, today I have prepared a little treat for you all and that is…” Jim was sure everyone in the office had nearly jumped out of their seats when Michael had stormed out his office and started randomly shouting, obviously Michael didn’t get the hint, as usual, to be quiet, and instead continued yelling and making strange noises along the way “I have arranged with our friend from the hood, Darryl, to visit the warehouse today for a little celebration, the reason for that is they’ve just broken their record for number of days without injury!” The occasion didn’t sound very interesting, but the idea to get out of work for an hour or so was very alluring (he would have been first to stand but then again, he kinda just wanted the day to end), so naturally everybody put on happy faces, even if Michael’s fifth hood mention of the day had people wanting to cringe until they seized. It was bittersweet.

So, as per usual to any celebration held in the building, Angela of course jumped on it and immediately started barking questions at Michael, nobody was really sure why she was even bothering, the best information she would get out of Michael would be a really lame ‘inspirational’ quote, or a list of wanted items shoved in her face, Jim watched the two converse for a moment before he saw the list make itself known, he wondered what the impossible request of the day would be, Brazilian fiesta dancers or a live tiger? Knowing Michael he’d probably ask for a Brazilian fiesta tiger in the end.

Jim swivelled on his chair, eyes gazing around the office, Dwight was writing in his diary, which Jim hated to admit, unnerved him, he kept looking, quickly becoming frustrated that he couldn’t look at the one person he really wanted to.

Ryan.

Jim wasn’t sure where his fascination with the younger male came from, maybe Michael’s obsession had rubbed off on- nope, he wouldn’t even entertain that thought. He wasn’t sure, Ryan was a bit of an ass to people, once he’d outgrown his temp status he seemed to have himself on a high horse, but then again, he was gorgeous. Jim found himself looking forward to the times when Ryan would leave or enter the room, that way Jim was able to get a look at his fine ass. He wasn’t sure what they were to each other, Ryan was still doing the whole ‘on-and-off’ thing with Kelly, and Jim, well, not even Jim knew what Jim was. Anyway, the only significant thing between them had been drunk sex during the week Pam was away and Ryan was sat at reception, Jim had asked the dark-haired male to the bar with the intent to get drunk, maybe to get laid, he just hadn’t planned to lay Ryan, that part kind of just happened, Jim had chalked it up to desperation with his best friend gone and having not had sex for at least months prior, Ryan had just been in the right place at the right time.

They’d kind of brushed it off, said the ‘no homo’ thing and went their separate ways, which was the best outcome Jim could have imagined, truth be told, no strings, for once, was rather nice, but-

“Okay everyone, let’s go down to the warehouse!” Jim once again nearly jumped out of his seat to the sound of Michaels voice, he swears he does it on purpose. Jim gave it a good few seconds before he made any attempt to stand up, usually Stanley would have said something against the outing by now, but apparently not today. So, with a fair amount of grumbling, Jim stood up and trudged behind Meredith and Kevin on the way down to the warehouse, he kinda just hoped Darryl would tell Michael to get lost and they’d be manhandled back upstairs.

He had felt hopeful when he saw the way Darryl’s face dropped when Michael pushed the door to the warehouse open with a flourish, but felt himself deflate rather quickly when he realised the warehouse manager would as usual, put up with Michael.

He’d been standing around for a long ten minutes watching Michael try and touch multiple dangerous things, each time being pushed away by Darryl, when the brunet turned his head, and by some miracle, managed to catch Ryan’s eye. He held the gaze for a moment, feeling his skin grow warm under his work clothes, he only barely just caught the miniscule flick of Ryan’s head towards the door, _maybe we’re actually going to address whatever the hell we’re doing_ he thought to himself for a moment, before sparing a glance around the warehouse, everyone was too busy watching Michael try to use a staple gun, which would no doubt end in pain, so Jim made his move towards the door, feet itching to move.

He was waiting outside the elevator when Ryan appeared, looking cautious but determined as he shuffled towards the taller male. “So” Jim started, watching Ryan press the elevator button, looking at Ryan just as the shorter male launched himself towards him, the two crashing into each other in a mess of lips and hands and teeth, Jim was quick to claim control, even if the kiss had caught him quite off guard, it felt heavenly to feel Ryan pliant under his hands again.

The doors to the elevator slid open and Jim shoved Ryan off of him and into the metal box, the dark-haired males back thumping against the lift wall, Jim quick to follow and press the ‘up’ button as he grabbed a hold of Ryan again. His brain was hardly working, his cock had taken over a long time ago, not being able to stop the desperate shove of his hips against Ryan’s the movement extracting a delicious sound from the blue-eyed boy. “Oh fuck” he growled under his breath, and grabbed a handful of Ryan’s ass, yep, he missed this.

As soon as the doors opened they moved as one into the office area, Ryan pulling away for a moment and making Jim resort to mouthing at his pale neck, he figured Ryan was looking for a surface they could use, and it didn’t take Jim very long at all to figure out where. Now it was Jim’s turn to pull away. “Michael’s desk? Seriously?” he breathed, confused and a bit disturbed, Ryan stopped tugging open the buttons to Jim’s shirt a moment “Yeah, Michael’s desk, he deserves it” Ryan, the vengeful fucker, Jim couldn’t help the smirk on his face as they moved into the space, the young male’s mouth returning to ravish the brunet’s chest.

The moment Ryan’s lower back hit the desk, his feet were off the ground, thrust upon their boss’s desk and knocking every single toy over in the process, Jim would be lying if he said that he didn’t enjoy that part. They waste no time pulling each other’s shirt’s off, Jim quick to remember the small males body, and happily sinks his teeth into the pale skin covering his sternum, feeling a welcomed tingle run through his body as a high-pitched sigh escapes Ryan’s lips.

Their pants didn’t last long after that, they too were yanked off and discarded haphazardly, Jim could feel the excitement bubbling under his skin as he raked his eyes over Ryan’s figure, all pale skin and hard edges. He wanted to ruin him, badly, but, they were at work, and were restricted to no more than a quick fuck for now, Jim hoped to change that in the future but for now he really wanted to get inside Ryan.

As Jim went to slip his hand under Ryan, the younger male spoke up “No, just get on with it” he panted, Jim made a face, feeling confused, since when was preparation a no-go? “Just fucking do it, Jim!” Ryan demanded, Jim hesitated a moment, seriously confused with the distaste towards prep, but found himself forced back into action after another demand from Ryan. He also noted there was no lube, so quickly spat into his hand, doing his best to slick himself up before he finally pushing into the slighter male.

He tried to be quiet, he really did.

Instead he let out quite an obscene moan, Ryan had just merely bit his tongue and hissed in discomfort at the fair stretch and dryness, but made no attempt to push Jim off, only giving himself a few seconds before pulling Jim into him and kissing the taller male hard on the lips.

One of the best moments of the year, Jim decided, was gripping Ryan’s hips so hard he would leave bruises, the sound of the young male’s noises of ecstasy filling his ears, and feeling the others nails scratch hard against his shoulders, as he fucked Ryan firmly and thoroughly into their bosses desk, you can’t really top that.

 

* * *

 

Oscar cringed as Michael managed to smack a box of paper across the room with the forklift, he wasn’t sure what would kill the numbskull first, himself or Darryl. He was starting to wish he’d stayed up in the office-

“Oh crap!” he suddenly hissed, patting his pockets for his phone, god he’d left it up in the office, the one time he was actually expecting a call. He saw Phyllis turn to him, obviously hearing his short outburst, “what is it?” she asked in that soft, mother hen-like voice, Oscar huffed and whispered a curse in Spanish before looking at the woman “I’m expecting a call, my sisters due for her baby and I left it in the office” he sighed, rubbing a hand over his face, Phyllis wore a small smile “Well you better go get it, congratulations” Oscar spared a glance towards Michael “Do you reckon he’ll notice?” he asked, then to Dwight, who’d be quick to report Oscar walking out on a ‘party’ (even if they were just standing around chatting and waiting for Michael to hurt himself) “Or him?” he adds, the brunet lady looks to both men, Michael was putting his hand near the baler and Dwight was hassling Darryl, who was looking more exasperated by the second. “No, I think you’ll be fine, I’ll cover for you” she assures, and Oscar thanks her, heading for the stairs, heart beating quicker, god what kind of person would he be if he missed it?

He got to the office as quickly as possible, anxiety running rampant, but found himself brought to a complete stop the moment he put his hand on the door handle. He could hear… banging? Was someone breaking in? Then again, who would break into a paper company? Then again, it had happened before.

He stood stock still, ear to the door, listening for any hints as to what was happening, he could hear mumbling, and more thumping, god maybe they were getting robbed again, he had to do something, he could grab a weapon from Dwight’s desk, the dark-haired male gathered his courage before pushing the door open.

“Oh fuck, harder!”

And almost immediately grappling his way back out and closing it behind him, holy shit, that was not a break in. He considered going back downstairs, god but he really needed that phone, he didn’t know who was in there, he just knew what they were doing, and to be honest, he couldn’t blame the two, the warehouse wasn’t exactly thrilling.

He had to go in, his family would never forgive if he missed the birth because he couldn’t face two people going at it in the office, so he swallowed his pride and prepared himself to grab his phone as quick as humanely possible.

The minute he opened the door the noises seemed to get impossibly louder, and as he walked into the office, bent at the back to try and stay inconspicuous whilst also trying not to make too much noise, and he couldn’t help but think those sounds were very…masculine.

“Fuck, Jim, harder!”

Oscar felt feint all of a sudden, along with very confused as he tried to speed tiptoe towards his desk, eyes trained on the ground, that was Ryan, Ryan and Jim, Jim Halpert and Ryan Howard. Two very straight guys.

Fucking on Michael’s desk.

Oscar would be lying if he didn’t take a small pleasure from knowing they were having gay sex on their boss’s desk. Oscar felt tempted to spare a glance into the office, not completely believing his ears, but managed to somehow make it to his desk, eyes spotting the phone almost immediately, he was out of their line of sight now, he could spare one quick- _no, you can’t do that, just get out and leave them to it!_

In the end, his brain won, and he briskly started the short trip to the door, god they were so loud, especially Ryan, who-

“Oh, fuck yes! Again!”

Yeah, Ryan was indeed possibly louder than Michael whenever their boss is trying desperately to be funny. Ryan had achieved the impossible.

He must have been side-tracked a moment because all of a sudden, he felt his shoe connect with the side of Jim’s desk, and in those milliseconds after prayed to every god he knew that they didn’t hear the noise, nor the wince that escape the man’s mouth after, he prayed to Ryan’s strong vocal cords to block the sound out.

But all of a sudden, the office was very quiet, as he straightened his back and looked up he came face to face with Ryan, then Jim once the brunet paused his rocking to turn and look at the Latino, whose face was quickly draining of colour.

It felt worse than watching porn, it felt like Oscar had seen something he shouldn’t have, like he’d seen something that would earn him a bullet between the eyes, it was all very graphic, from the painful looking scratches running raggedly up and down Jim’s back to the savage bite marks spanning Ryan’s chest, not to mention the purple marks blossomed around his hips. All Oscar could do was stare, feet full of lead as the two lovers caught red-handed stared at Oscar with a mix of shock and fear.

Then suddenly he was running, running out the office with abandon, heart bashing against his ribs and cold sweat dripping down his back, he felt strangled and shocked. Despite just coming out of an air-conditioned office, the stuffy hall air felt like the cleanest thing he’d ever breathed in.

 

* * *

 

Oscar had seen them.

They had been seen.

Ryan had gone from pure ecstasy to pure terror in the span of two seconds, he felt like he couldn’t breathe, he knew he was shaking, for one he could see it, and could feel Jim’s grip on him go firm for a moment as a weird form of comfort,  but it didn’t help him, he still found himself trying to pull himself off of Jim’s cock so he could go and chase Oscar down, scare him into secrecy or something, but once again failed to remember that Jim was much stronger than him, and was quick to successfully pin Ryan down onto the desk.

“Jim, fuck off he’s going to tell everyone, and I don’t know about you, but I can’t let that happen!” the dark-haired male hissed, pushing up against Jim’s hands. “It was Oscar! Not Dwight, he’s literally the best-case scenario of being caught, not sure if you remember, but he’s _gay_ and therefore, the least likely to tell, got that idiot?” Jim explained, though it took a moment because he had to keep pausing to restrain Ryan more.

“Exactly! He’s gay, and I’m not, now he’s going to want to be friends, and I don’t want him to” Ryan huffed, glaring daggers at Jim, whom was quickly becoming his least favourite person. Jim still had the audacity to roll his eyes “I am not starting on the ‘I’m not gay thing’ with you again, nope, let’s just finish up and then we can think about it when we’re not fucking” Jim reasoned, and when Ryan continued glaring but said nothing, he took that as a ‘yes’.

The mood had been somewhat ruined, but within a few well-placed thrusts, Ryan returned to his former ‘putty-in-Jim’s-hands state’ and Oscar, for the meantime was forgotten. Like hell Jim was going to waste a good fuck because someone like Oscar caught them, he seriously didn’t know why Ryan was so worried.

When they returned to the warehouse, both self-aware of their untameable sex hair, and how clammy they’re skin felt, Ryan’s cheeks still stained pink and their mouths even pinker, they looked around to see if anyone noticed their absence.

They made eye contact with Oscar and neither said a word.

**Author's Note:**

> come hassle me on tumblr :)
> 
> https://boonkybornes.tumblr.com/


End file.
